


Gossip

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Teatime is for gossip, of course.
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 14/Teatime

Selena poured tea for the both of them, before reaching for one of the soft cookies she'd made. It had been far too long since there hadn't been a daily tea-party for one group of women or other, and Lady Camilla had to attend all of them. Selena had trailed along on most, though she'd then been left with servants or to quietly scout the perimeter of one mansion or other. 

She had no complaints, she just... 

"It's nice to have a quiet teatime, isn't it?" Lady Camilla asked as she reached for one of the cookies as well. "I do so enjoy speaking with everyone, but it's exhausting as well." 

Selena just nodded. She wouldn't be able to do it. 

"But the stories and gossip and everything else..." Lady Camilla smiled. 

"That's well worth it," Selena replied. Oh, they'd both managed to learn quite a few interesting things from the outings. Servants sometimes got a little too comfortable with her and got chatty. And Lady Camilla just seemed to find out about things. 

The more relevant tidbits got passed upward, of course... 

"It certainly is. But with just the two of us, dear--" 

Selena swallowed hard. 

"How's your Subaki?"


End file.
